bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Piper
is an enemy and a part of the "Butcher Gang" that appear in Chapter 3 from Bendy and the Ink Machine. He is an imperfect clone of Charley seen in "The Butcher Gang" poster. Background Description Like his original form Charley, he is a chimpanzee character with large ears, a black nose, a black beard and sideburns, a nearly bald head, and wearing a black tailcoat with a tan vest and a black tie. He seems to be slightly taller than two other "Butcher Gang" enemies. However, like the two other "Butcher Gang" enemies, he looks rather twisted and disfigured. Both of each eyes are mutilated in different manner - His right eye is gouged out and filled with some kind of ink while sporting an X-shape with small stitches for the left eye. His mouth is always open wide as if screaming, with human-like teeth. He wears a single black shoe on his left leg, and has a plunger for his right leg that acts like a peg-leg that gives him a limp when running. His arms are long and skinny, and he wears a white glove on his right hand. His left arm looks stiff in a position similar to a scarecrow, and also missing his left hand. His tailcoat is slightly worn out with the right sleeve shorter than the left, and a hole located from the bottom left of his stomach to reveal innards. Piper wields the pipe wrench as his main weapon. This pipe wrench has a different-styled texture, comparing to the one Henry equips. Behavior Like the other "Butcher Gang" enemies, Piper speaks in rather gibberish manner. However, Piper sometimes repetitively say "Blah blah blah!" similar to some stereotypical boss. Rarely, Piper yells out "HIT ME! HIT ME!", urging Henry to fight and put him out of misery. Piper moves at a fast speed towards Henry, and when near him he will slow down, he will then try using the pipe wrench in an attempt to attack Henry. When close enough, Piper deals an amount of damage by hitting Henry with his pipe wrench. Piper will kill Henry after receiving over 6 damage hits by going in front of him for too long, he has a very low range vertical strike and a high range horizontal strike. A good strategy to kill him is to wait for him to attack, back away and come back while the animation is still playing, that way Henry will be able to hit him at least two times before he can attack again. If faced with multiple "Butcher Gang" enemies it's best to kill him after Striker, as he is not very strong but not as slow as Fisher, which allows Henry to attract him away from Fisher and kill him easily. He takes 6 hits from the Gent pipe, 3 from the pipe wrench, and 2 from the Tommy Gun and axe to kill before dissipating into ink. If he gets too close to the ink-webs of [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]], he will die instantly. Appearances Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Piper is the first "Butcher Gang" enemy Henry encounters. His first appearance is from the T-shaped hallway where he emerges out from "The Butcher Gang" poster to startle Henry from approaching the switch and emits a raspy scream. Piper clumsily fell off the step and starts following after Henry to try attacking. Henry must finish Piper off with the Gent pipe before activating the switch in order to open the entrance to Level K. Multiple lifeless clones of Piper and Boris can also be seen strapped to the tables in the flooded warehouse located from Level 9 where it also include few corpses of Fisher and Striker. He is seen again strapped to a table behind the window from the room at the end of Level 9, where he is tortured by [["Alice"|"Alice"]] but stops after she notice Henry's arrival for a conversation. "Alice" questions to threaten either killing Henry or tear him apart to her heart's delight, using Piper as an example. Behind Piper's torture for punishment, "Alice" claims that he crawled into this room while trying to drag her back to the ink-filled place."Take this little freak for instance! He crawled in here... Trailing his tainted ink to my door! It could have touched me! It could have pulled me back!!" - "Alice", Chapter 3 After demanding Henry to do "Alice's" bidding, she blocked the entire window with the gate and goes back to torturing Piper. Piper first spawns around the areas of Level K and its locations including the T-shaped hallway and the toy storage when Henry start solving tasks for "Alice". From Level P, as noticed from the windows of the operation room, a corpse of Piper can be seen laying on top of the table. However when Henry enters the said room, Piper's body vanishes. During the task by collecting special gears, Piper can be encountered using the special gear with his left arm and will drop it after killing him. After completing several tasks before taking the task of collecting five ink hearts, Henry's next task is to defend "Alice's" room from Piper along with Fisher and Striker. From Level 14, several of Piper's corpses can be found scattered from the ink flood, along with Fisher and Striker. Some each of his corpses are located with the ink heart. During the second fight task when activating the second switch after killing the pack of Searcher Minibosses from pulling the first lever of the toy machine room's secret area, numerous "Butcher Gang" enemies will spawn at the Heavenly Toys room that includes several clones of Piper. Piper is seen for the last time in the image during the "Path of the Demon" ending, along with Fisher, Striker, and a Searcher. Trivia General = * His name is likely a reference to the weapon he uses - the pipe wrench. * The pipe wrench Piper uses has another term known as the monkey wrench, likely a pun or reference to his species classifying primate mammals. Despite the said weapon's alternative term, Piper is actually a chimpanzee, though it can be noted that apes can be confused for monkeys. * Piper, as well as the other "Butcher Gang" enemies are presumably based on the "three wise monkeys", could be influenced by "see no evil" due to mutilated eyes. |-|Chapter 3 = * The music that plays during the first fight against Piper is "Who's Laughing Now". * Piper, along with Striker, can be seen briefly in Chapter 3's reveal trailer where they are seen scampering from one of the hallways in the testing areas. * Just as Piper merging out the poster from his first encounter happened, it is obvious that there is no animation for the poster bursting open, technically an oversight in development. ** It can also be noted that Piper's left arm tip clips through the wall during his jumpscare animation. * There is a bug where Henry can still hit Piper before he even pops out of "The Butcher Gang" poster, if Henry does not move any closer to the switch. After enough hits, Piper will clip through the poster without damaging it and dangle on thin air while vanishing into ink. Although, this defiantly makes Henry unable to activate the switch afterwards until restarting the game. * Accusing Piper from the torture room, "Alice" said that Piper trail his ink to her door while intruding. However, Piper was never seen leaving trails of ink behind as he is typically not an ink monster. * Prior to update patch 1.3.1, along with two other "Butcher Gang" enemies, Piper randomly spawns in different locations besides just around the areas of Level K. * Ironically about Piper using the special gear for his left arm while wielding the pipe wrench, this is a reference to the actual task where Henry collects special gears while equipping his pipe wrench. References Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Males